Guardians of the Bridge of Trials
The Guardians of the Bridge of Trials are minor protagonists in the 07-Ghost series. They are four female spirits that live within the Barsburg Church, guard the bridge of trials and tribulations, occasionally assist the Seven Ghosts and work as spies for the Pope. The Guardians appear to be in charge of keeping the Church safe, as they are able to close doors and seal rooms in order to isolate intruders. They have a spiritual connection with the Church.They appear to be able to feel what the Church feels, as they comment that there is a grape-vine that is strangling one of the pillars. Like other spirits, they are able to pass between solid objects freely. Normal humans should not be able to see them. Their names are unknown. Appearance Physical appearance There are four Guardians in total, sharing identical features only in different colours: red, green, blue and aqua. The four of them each have delicate features: a round face with full cheeks and pale skin, large eyes (in their respective colours), with long eye-lashes, as well as small mouths with full lips, and small noses that are turned up at the tips. Despite being assigned different colours, they all wear red lipstick. The Guardians have the same shoulder-length, wavy hair, only in different colours, with bangs on either side of their faces, but with most of it parted to the right. They all have two large, rectangular, golden hairclips to keep the right side of their fringe in place. Each ghost has a curvaceous figure with a large bust and hips,and a narrow waist. Their legs are not fully seen as their bodies evaporate mid-calf, and with this they are able to float. Clothing They have wrapped white cloth around their upper bodies to make a sort of vest that exposes their stomachs, with two knee-length pieces of cloth, the same colour as the vest, extending over the shoulders and down the back where they are knotted near the ends, and at the shoulders. They all wear two arm bands in their colours on both arms above the elbow, as well as two golden bangles on their right wrist. The ghosts wear shorts that are almost to the knee, with two criss-crossing belts at their waists. Personality The Guardians appear to be very kind women who smile and warmly greet others. They are polite and welcoming to the few people who can see them.In Kapitel 16 they welcome Teito. They are especially kind towards animals, as they tell Frau not to disturb the dragon who had made a nest in one of the towers, and children. They apparently don't like rudeness or vulgarity as they reprimand Frau for looking at too much porn, and are playful and amorous women, shown when they tease and hug Frau. The Guardians are also tidy, as they complain when the Church is not cleaned properly. They can be seen as secretive, as they do things without telling others, In Kapitel 7 the guardians seal off the bridge due to Mikhail's presence but do not tell the Ghosts and know more than they tell others. Relationships 'The Pope' The Guardians have been shown giving information on others to the Pope, which suggests that he had been using them as spies around the Church. 'Frau ' FrauScytheGuardians.png|The Guardians reach out to Frau in his Ghost form FrauAndGuardians.png|Frau surprised by their presence GuardianSurroundFrau.png|The Guardians tell Frau where Teito is The Guardians are playful and flirtatious towards Frau, call him 'Frau-chan', and enjoy hugging and teasing him. However, astonishingly despite Frau's pervertness, he is uncomfortable around them, and they dislike his habit of looking at porn. Abilities and Attributes The Guardians demonstrate many standard spirit abilities, such as moving through solid objects, floating, and remaining unseen by normal humans. Like poltergeists, they have the ability to pick up and move inanimate opjects. Clairvoyance The Guardians have a spiritual connection with the Church, and due to this, they are acutely aware of where people are and what they are doing within the Church, despite not being present and seeing them with their own eyes.The guardians knew where Teito and Mikage were despite not being present, and were able to find Frau. They are also able to distinguish between a normal human, a Wars, and a Kor, simply by their presence. They also have the ability to fix items in the Church when they break.Kapitel 7: when a door is broken by Frau, the guardians are able to repair it almost instantly. Purification They are able to destroy the evil left behind from the presence of a Wars or Warsfeil, thus eliminating the risk of humans being contaminated by it.Kapitel 15. History They died at some point in their lives when they were human, but the cause(s) of their deaths is unknown. Their names also remain unknown. Appearances Manga Synopsis Mikage as a one-winged Kor They are first introduced when Mikage, possessed by Ayanami, attacks Teito within the Bridge of Trials. The Guardians, noticing an unholy presence, isolate the intruders by sealing the exits to the bridge of trials. When Frau, who has separated from his human body and is searching for Teito in his Ghost form, arrives, they appear before him, flirting with and teasing him. They make several demands, but then reveal the whereabouts of Teito and Mikage when pressed. They allow Frau entry onto the bridge. Mikage's death After Mikage has been killed, they seal the bridge. When Frau breaks a door down, the Guardians are seen repairing it. When Teito attempts to leave the Church and Castor appears in his Ghost form and is forced to knock him unconscious, two of the guardians are seen closing nearby doors and hanging 'no entry' signs so no residents of the Church will witness Fest. Frau's arrest During the Wars attacks in the Church, they purify the crime scene, thus ridding it of any evidence. They greet Teito, and then disappear. The Guardians have not appeared again since Frau and Teito left the Church. Trivia *They are the only female members of the Church, apart from the nuns. References Category:Female Category:Minor characters Category:Nameless characters Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased Category:Church members